Eggman's new life
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Something goes horribly wrong, but also so right. Eggman and sonic switch lives. It becomes a bit of a mess, However it really goes out of hand when Eggman (in sonic's body) suddenly realizes he is married to this mysterious figure from another world. Will he overcome his new challenges associated with his life, or will he fowever be trapped in anguish and marital issues?


The destruction of the universe

Sonic once again saved the day. In a severely awesome display of sportsmanship and courage, Sonic waved his butt in Eggman's face, mocking him for Eggman's simply amazing act of stupidity.

"Ha-ha, in your face boldly mncnose hair" Said Sonic with a smirk bigger than Eggman's self-esteem.

"My name is Eggman….". Eggman stops himself and then shudders from his own statement. "I mean Robotnik." Eggman growls. "Darn it, you have call me it so many times that even I, Robotnik, am calling myself Eggman"

Eggman flies away in what can only be described as a temper tantrum put together by a deeply desterbed manchild.

"Good job sonic". Tails cheered. "Not only have you foiled Eggman's plans, but you have also crushed his spirit".

"Yeah!". They exclaim synchronized. Sonic clears his throat. "Hey little buddy, you wanna celebrate with some chilidogs".

"Sure thing sonic". Tails says while jumping up and down in pure glee.

Sonic and tails go from zero to 7054 Mph in mere seconds. Their tangible thoughts of warm and delicious food salivate their mouths

-Later at the chili dog stand-

They ate the chilidogs. "Wop, that was really good" Said both of them at the same time. Silence ensued. They slowly turned to each other. What a coincidence. *OMG WHAT DOES THIS MEAN.

"Oh no, you didn't….. "The vendor of the chilidogs said.

"What did we do?" Sonic said with a bewildered look.

"Legend says when two tailed fox with a bagpipe and a blue hedgehog eat here at my chilidog stand, they will said _wop, that was really good_ at the same time the world would end. I just can't believe that the prophesy can true. Seriously, I never know the magic 8 ball had that power". The chilidog god said with a panicked voice.

"Don't worry guy, Tails doesn't have a bagpipe, do you buddy? Sonic exclaimed with lots of confidence. He looks over at his friend who begins to cry. "Tails? Are you alright?.

"I am sorry Sonic, I failed you.". To Sonic's surprise, Tails took out a bagpipe from his pocket. (Don't question it or think about it too hard). "Eggman must have snuck it into my pocket when I was not looking"

"that fiend!" Sonic said angrily.

Eggman suddenly appeared out of nowhere, behind an inconspicuous bush, and laughed with little dubious nature. "I got you, you dumb pervious rat-eating stink-a-voreous dweeb worshiper".

"What's wrong Eggman, tried off looking in the mirror too often." Sonic blurted out with a giggle.

"Wow, its taking a long time for the world to end." Tails said while rolling his eyes. "When you two start to fight it makes me feel happy about the world ending"

"Hey, at least I wasn't adopted" Eggman retorted .

"How did you found out about that" Sonic questioned.

Its obvious, I have always known! Eggman screamed.

"Whatever Egg fart" Sonic replied. "Anyway, what is this end of the world stuff about?"

Eggman snickered. "It was all an ingenious plan that I will use to finally build Eggman land"

"no" Sonic said.

"Why not?" Eggman whined. "I am perfect this time right?"

"How are you supposed to make Eggmanland without an Earth to make it on? Doesn't that seem to be contradictor…" Sonic was then interrupted when the sound of Eggman's pig squealing voice.

"Well… Ummm… Shut up!. I try and I try, but nothing seems to get done. I mean, look at the most recent sonic games. When does any of that schemes I do something like something that would make Eggmanland happen. In unleashed I even built it, but it didn't really matter to me anyways. I am just a failure, and I am always used to that notion. I originally just wanted to make an amazement park where people could enjoy themselves. Where did it go wrong? Sometimes I just wish I were the hero sometimes. It's the writers fault for making me such a stupid and pointless character." Eggman man started to cry like an abandoned child. Sonic could relate. "…..Wait, I have an idea. What if I could reconfigure the end of the world to fit a different reorientation of reality? "

Tails stood in stock. "Oh no…"

Sonic was still a little confused, but also kind of panicked. He had no more continence and neither did tails. "Could you speak in English?"

Eggman sneered. " I am going to be the hero know, and there is nothing you can do you stop me. The worst part is.. You won't even remember a thing."

"Oh yeah, take this". Sonic roomed up a spin dash, and homing attacked Eggman like a boss.

"Ouch, that didn't hurt. Eggman said rhetorically.

Eggman successfully configure his device, but what he didn't know is that Sonic pressed some of the buttons when he landed a hit on Eggman. It was at that moment the universe imploded, and then started anew

Eggman remember everything, but now it was different, in a good way. Now he was Sonic. Just like god intented it to be. But, he was in a different universe. Where was he? He didn't know where he was. All he could see is corners on end. No dungeon in sight. And when there is corners theres….

-To be continued-


End file.
